Megaframe
by Chaos0110
Summary: This is what I think happened when everything kept going back into the past on Megaframe in Season 3.


Megaframe  
by  
Chaos0110  
This is based on the episode from Season 3 called "Megaframe". This story is my opinion on what the battle between Hex and Megabyte. Because the marks on the ground in that episode showed that they had to have had a hand-to-hand fight.  
  
Scuzzy helped crack the functions of the collar around Hexadecimal's neck. "Scuzzy! Hurry up!!" the chaos virus growled. She couldn't wait to get her hands around Megabyte's neck. As the collar around her neck powered down, she was free from Megabyte's grasp at last. She gathered the energy that she, once again, could control for herself and overloaded Megabyte's pitiful restraints.  
  
"Scuzzy! I want you to hide in the Tor until I'm finished with the Firewall. Then I want you to return to Lost Angles", she comanded. Scuzzy purred deeply in response, and rolled off. "Well, Megabyte. You think you can control my power for your on services. Now I'm going to show you how wrong you were", she said to herself, turning away from the retreating form of Scuzzy.  
  
She flew the door, throwing energy blasts in every derection, causing as much destruction as she could. She cackled as the frightened binomes fled.   
~*~*~*~  
At the bottom entrance of the Tor  
  
"How long until the Firewall disruptor is finished?" he asked Herr Dokter. Before the binome could answer him the door to the room was blown off it's hinges. Hexadecimal flew in wearing her sharp-toothed mask. "What!?" he screamed as Hex flew at him, throwing energy blasts at his lower stomache where the weak metal of his body was located. He cried out in pain.  
  
She cackled, forming an orange ball of energy and blasting the wall apart causing a giant flame which disappeared in a nanosecond. She could feel the rest of the buildings metal bust apart and saw through the hole as pieces of the Silicon Tor fall off. The light of the Firewall flickered on her leather suit. She flew up and out of the Tor, grasping at the collar around her neck. She turned around and looked down on the building.   
  
"Uhh", she said, as the collar was pulled apart, leaving a pain around her neck. "No longer will I wear your shackles, brother!"she cried out furiously, dropping the pieces of metal to the ground. She leaned back with a fanged grin, forming two energy balls, one in each hand. "Now it is my turn to ravage your bones!" she said, leaning back with a fanged grin, forming two energy balls, one in each hand. She threw one at the Tor. The top was blown apart, separating it from the rest of the building. She throws the other energy burst at the ceiling of the Firewall. The Firewall flashes on and off several times before a sender is overloaded and falls to the ground.  
  
Her brother had already come out. "Hexadecimal! You will pay for destroying my Tor!" he cried up to her.   
  
She floated to the ground beside him, where he extended his claws. "I wouldn't fight if I was you. Your not as experienced as am", she said with an open mouth smile. He lashed out at her. She lifted her arm in defense, but the force threw her into the wall of another building. The smoke around her shaded her senses. She stood up with an evil smile with sharp teeth. She flew out of the smoke around her and in the direction she had come from.  
  
Her brother had been walking toward. He was forced back as she pushed him back with her small hands. She was levitating herself so it would be easier to handle her brother's weight. They were both thrown into the grown. The binomes around them couldn't remove their eyes from the sight. In the Principle Office, the sprites and binomes watched the fight from a VidWindow.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Hexadecimal flew out of the hole after being punched. She stopped in the air. She could bearly do that from the damage she was getting. As she floated there, Megabyte crawled out and forced her back. His claws trying desperately to pull her mask off her face. She used her hands to keep him from doing that. She pulled one hand away from him, forming a fist and hitting his lower stomache. When he didn't stop pushing her, she let her claws extend and scratched the area.   
  
She knew it would heal, in time. She floated away from him as he cried out in agony. A ship was floating behind him. Megabyte, unable to control his anger, launched himself at her. As she moved out of the way, he clawed the ship. The ship was now crashed into the ground with viral scorch marks across the front. She was getting desperate, she knew how her brother was when he was this mad. As she floated away, toward Lost Angles. Megabyte ordered a fleet of A,B,C's to go after her. He commanded Hack and Slash to escort the fleet.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Phong, what are we going to do! The Firewall's down, leaving the viruses free and you saw the way they were fighting and how angry they were. They're going to destroy Mainframe trying to kill each other", she said in distress.  
  
"For all our sakes, I hope you are wrong", he said, watching the battle between the two siblings on the VidWindow.  
~*~*~*~  
  
She could see the A,B,C's coming toward Lost Angles. She commanded the thousands of nulls beneath her to go forward. She didn't want the fight to take place in her home. It would probably destroy Lost Angles if it did. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the pitiful A,B,C's. She twirled around, laughing at the chaos that she was causing. She came to a stop as she saw the two bots that were Megabyte's. She pointed to them and started cackling. She knew this would hurt Megabyte if she deleted them. She believed he had feelings for them like she had for Scuzzy  
  
They jumped back in suprise of her pointing at them. The red bot looked at the other. "Uh-oh! Hack! I think she seen us!" Slash cried to the other blue bot in fright.  
  
The blue bot turned to him. "D'oh! She - This is bad! Very bad!"he said to the other.  
  
"Oh, we're in trouble! Big trouble!" the red bot replied. She leans her arms back with a smirk. Her hands glow with energy. She throws the energy forward, her mask changing to an sharp-toothed smile as her arms pass by her face. The bots that just floated there, not even bothering to move, screamed as their body's are blown into pieces as the energy makes compact.  
  
The A,B,C's shoot green beams at her. She, laughing insanely raises her hands in distress so as to dodge them. She commanded the nulls beneath her to throw the A,B,C's out of the sky. A tounge-like form of nulls raises out of the ground to hit one of the A,B,C ships. As the ship falls to the ground, nulls swarm over it, eating away it's energy. The A,B,C's, seeing this, fled the scene before they were deleted also.   
  
'Run, you cowards. Your just like Megabyte', she thought to herself. She floated back to Lost Angles after becoming bored. She left the nulls to eat away at the energy of Mainframe as they wished. As she flashed inside her tower, she saw Scuzzy rolling across the Gilded Bridge. Red energy formed across her hand.  
  
Scuzzy appeared before her. She leaned down, lifted Scuzzy into her right arm, and floated up to sit on the chair atop her platform. She looked over to her looking glass, which she had rebuilt with her own energy. The picture showed Megabyte inside the Principle's Office. He was standing before Phong. She didn't care if he ruled Mainframe, as long as he left her be. She had avenged herself, she was satisfied. 


End file.
